


Martha's Side

by Fairhaven74



Series: No longer Afloat [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairhaven74/pseuds/Fairhaven74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when Martha walked out of the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Martha's Side

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a reader. All mistakes are mine.

Martha walked out of the house in a huff. She could not believe that her own brother would side with that…that man. She just could not see what Matt saw in Tony, yes he was good looking and rich, but he could have found a pretty woman that was rich just as easily. Matt was good looking and educated, he was a great catch for anyone. Besides, now Matt was not spending as much time with her.

They had always been close growing up, she had always looked up to her older brother. Now she hardly talked to him. He was always doing something with Tony. When they did talk it was always Tony this and Tony that. It made her sick. And her mother just went along with it. She had told Martha that Martha needed to get over her jealousy of Matt, she said that Tony was really nice and took good care of Matt. He really loved Matt and that was all a mother could ask for, for their child. Martha figured she said that just so that Matt wouldn’t cut ties with all of them.

Martha was so caught up on her musings that she did not notice the man standing next to her car, until she ran into him.

“Oh…uh sorry Mr. DiNozzo…I didn’t see you there.”

“That’s alright my dear. You seemed lost in thought, I didn’t want to disturb you. I just wanted to make sure that everything was alright. My…Junior didn’t make you leave because of what you said, did he?”

“No, actually my brother said that…well it doesn’t matter really.”

“Nonsenses, dear of course it matters. Why don’t you and I talk,” Senior said with an evil smile.

Martha returned it.


End file.
